Talk:Unnamed or Unseen Characters (TV Series)
I think it is a good idea to have this page because we will most likely be adding more characters to it in the future. It worked for the Comic series I think it will work here as well. Also, it gets rid of the question marks on the main character page which looks much nicer. Axel TWD 02:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course it's necessary. we only had fivish characters on the tv series page after the 1st episode. did we delete that cuz there wasnt enough? No. This is essential and it tidies things up. User:Ttowen Trust me its needed, it makes the TV character page look nicer with just pictures, there will be many more unnamed characters coming up anyway, its fair to have one for the TV charactes since there is one for the comic characters - BanishU 06:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Woodbury Survivors Just a heads up - I added/will be adding pics of the unnamed survivors (background cast/extras) to Background Survivors so feel free to put those pics on this page under the Woodbury Survivors heading as well. Cheers! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 13:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Grime's Baby Someone needs to put the Grime's baby in. He/she is now a character in the series. TheWalkingDead (talk) 03:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Woodbury Guards Okay so their were many guards in last night's episode that died. But..we do not need all them to have pages. Only the characters in Woodbury who need pages are: * Unnamed Woodbury Guard 1 * Unnamed Woodbury Guard 6 * Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 * Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 2 * Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 3 * Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 4 * Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 5 None of the other guards need pages. Leave them as background characters. All they did was shoot off the wall and then die. Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe make a TV show extras page, where we can throw all of these guys into a season by season or family by family part by part manner. I'd think there'd be some unnamed vatos and the few guys from the bar encounter in season 2 who would fit into the category as well. I dunno, it's an idea though. Deathcloud (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *I am just following what has been done for dozens of other unnamed characters - the pages created for three of the Vatos people, the 16 unnamed saviors or Woodbury guards from the comic (though idk if every single had speaking lines in the comic). Felt like the deceased guards deserved pages (they died during a significant event, the town count has gone down), though I'm not sure about the guards who are still alive needing pages - none were credited and are already covered on the Background Survivors page. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *Deathcloud - the bad guys from the bar are all named and credited so they have pages - Dave, Tony, Sean, Randall, and Nate. Jane has a page because she was named through dialogue. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Add Mentioned characters Governor's List Daycare Center names Misc Krloz to (talk) 22:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Why would we add these??? theres no page for any of them... --DevynC2 (talk) 03:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Manuel and Harold Because their pages have been deleted, and it seems unlikely that they will ever actually appear, it would be best to remove them from this page. MarksmanFTW (talk) 18:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Erin She should be removed from this list because she appears on the named characters page. MarksmanFTW (talk) 21:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Lizzie Samuels The whole Prison Newcomers section needs to be removed. The remaining person "Unnamed Blonde Girl" is Lizzie Samuels. Botulism (talk) 04:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Woodbury Resident 1 Just visited this page and I saw that his status is unknown but then I go to his page and it says dead so I was wondering which status it was or if someone has forgotten to change it? and if its the latter option this is could be a reminder then. :D Jamie141 (talk) 16:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Jamie141 *Fixed! Changed to dead. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Michonne's Son Michonne's son should be redirected to "Andre Anthony" (which there's now a page for), in which we learn his name in the episode "Claimed". Also, I was wondering if "Mike" should be added to Michonne's family as well, considering he's Andre Anthony's father. Ketchup Revenge (talk) 08:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Survivor killed by zombies. Someone should add Survivor (Terminus Outskirts) to Miscellaneous Characters section. Stevenbfg (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Crying Mother The Crying Mother needs to be moved from the Prison Newcomers heading and placed under the Wodbury heading since it was confirmed that she was a Woodbury citizen. 17:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) What about the wards of Grady Hospital? Civilian survivor (talk) 07:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Civilian Survivor How about some pics of the Grady Hospital wards and the big strong guy that is an ASZ resident played by the actor Kicak (forgot his first name) Civilian survivor *You only add Unnamed or Unseen characters if they have pages which most of the Grady Memorial Hospital people do not. Duane Kicak is listed in the background survivors page. --Bailey16 (talk) 13:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Misc Character Section We should delete that like we did on the Named Characters and add other Categories like we did there like Prison Outskirts, Post prison survivors, ect. --WalkingDeadGeek (talk) 21:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC)WalkingDeadGeek Wolves Leader Hey I noticed the little block on the character page says he's alive still. John.keppen (talk) 02:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Status? Who the heck changed all the "Unknown" statuses to "Alive"? And why? That doesn't make sense Brex94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2016 (UTC) *I think someone altered the color for "unknown". Not sure how to fix it, but someone left a message on SilentGlaive's page so hopefully she will know how to fix it. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:02, April 27, 2016 (UTC) **She did. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 19:17, April 27, 2016 (UTC) **Yasss kween! Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:10, April 27, 2016 (UTC)